


That Was Sudden

by amazingdestielisnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sudden Sex, Top Dean, seriously this shit happens so fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingdestielisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingdestielisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is seriously nothing to say about this fic besides it starts with porn it ends with porn and all these words have to do with two dudes having sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was Sudden

Dean pushed Castiel into the apartment, letting the door hit the back of the wall with a loud _bang!_ Cas let out a harsh moan when Dean slammed him into the wall next to the door and closed it with his foot. Cas pushed Dean hard to the floor, and his head hit the black carpet. Cas crawled on top of him, straddling him and resting his hands on Dean's chest.

But Dean flipped them over and rested on his knees on the floor between Cas' legs, and he hooked them around Dean's waist. He held Cas by the hips, lifting them up off the ground and running his thumbs over the V of his hips, pressing down on his crotch and warning a loud gasp that turned into a needy moan.

Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean, pushing him forcefully backwards so he could sit on his lap again. Dean raised his legs a few inches off the floor, letting the top of his thighs barely touch Cas' ass. He took his pants off, helping Cas with his, and the stripped their last pieces of clothing.

" _Dean_..." Cas moaned his name, and Dean groaned at the sound of his voice, his body lifting off the ground as his cock strained against Cas' stomach.

"Oh, God, Cas." Dean said in a hushed voice, his breath small and fast, and he wasn't even being touched. Just seeing Cas on top of him...

Cas lifted himself up and guided the tip of Dean's cock to his throbbing hole, letting himself back down to straddle Dean. He moaned louder and longer the deeper he went.

Cas started rocking back and forth on top of him,keeping himself from digging him nail into Dean's skin, but kept his hands flat against his stomach. Dean breathed heavily, feeling the tightness of Cas' hole grip and pull at his dick when he rocked backwards onto it. Cas gasped quietly every time he went deeper, wanting to take the time to feel the fullness, but he wanted to feel Dean cum buried deep in his ass, to have to clench his fucked-out hole to keep it all in. He loved that feeling, its when he felt closest to Dean.

A sudden moan from Dean drew Cas' attention when he shifted his body and Cas felt his dick make a sharp jolt and hit him where the sensation went straight to his cock. He started rocking faster, grinding against him harder, and he kept his hands on Dean's stomach keeping himself steady. Dean had his hands on Cas' back, just above his ass, and he kept trying to raise his body so he could take it deeper, so he could be part of Cas even more.

"Ah... _Dean_..." Cas moaned, and Dean strained against the rough carpet. "I'm almost there...!" He grunted with each word, thrusting forward, his rocking getting slower considering he was getting tired and sore, the muscles in his thighs exhausting from supporting himself. He swiveled his hips two more times before Dean's chest grew hard and his head fell back to rest on the carpet, a long mixture of moaning and gasping escaped his mouth, and Cas felt cum shoot through him and, after rocking his hips once more, he was sent over the edge. His legs tightening and he threw his head back, gasping and moaning and whimpering on Dean's cock.

He clenched down around and Dean gasped, taking Cas by the hips and pulling him down to lay on top of him, letting Cas slip off him and lean on his arms, his hands on the carpet, on either sides on his head. Cas kissed him gently, his lips soft. Laying there, stomach-to-stomach, with nothing but sweat and cum between them.


End file.
